Sentimientos confusos
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Él sabía que nunca volverían a verse. Que sus ojos azules no volverían a encontrarse con los suyos. Que nunca iba a volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa. Que no iba a poder escuchar su voz. Él lo sabía, y nada le dolía más que eso... Niki/Nathan, Oneshoot


hola!!

bueno, este es mi primer fic de Héroes, es un Nathan/Niki, me gusta esa pareja

espero que les guste )

**Sentimientos confusos**

Mientras ese japonés entraba a su auto, con expresión emocionada, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Entró al auto, aún pensando en el día anterior. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Sonrió por un segundo. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que un candidato al congreso, de cuarenta años de edad, la persona más seria que te puedes encontrar…tenía los problemas amorosos de un adolescente?

Eso sería normal en su hermano, un joven soñador y lleno de esperanzas y sueños del porvenir, además de un escaso interés en poderes sobrenaturales… Seguramente Peter le diría que eso es normal, que no debe reprimir lo que siente, que debe seguir adelante si eso es lo que cree correcto…

-Claro, Pete. Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes una esposa y dos hijos.-pensó él.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era completamente inaceptable. Nunca se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos, y definitivamente ese momento no era una excepción…

Es que simplemente estaba en su personalidad, no creer en nada fuera de lo natural…ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de que él mismo podía volar, es más, pensaba constantemente que tal vez, en algún momento, despierte en su cama junto a su esposa no lisiada y llamar a Peter para decirle que habían llegado bien después de su recibimiento de enfermero. Sin que ningún accidente hubiera ocurrido, y nada fuera de lo normal hubiera despertado en él…

Ese tal Sakamura seguía llamándolo "flying man" y hablándole sobre salvar al mundo con un lenguaje escaso, por lo visto no sabía mucho inglés, pero él no lo escuchaba, seguía observando por la ventana, como distraído, ausente.

No podía olvidarla…ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules, esa mirada tierna, inocente, culpable, arrepentida…ese rostro angelical que lo había deslumbrado por completo.

La última vez que había sentido algo así por alguien fue cuando conoció a Heidi, tenía que admitir que ya no sentía lo mismo por su esposa que antes.

Pero esa chica, a la que Linderman le había enviado…nunca había estado tan agradecido con él como en ese momento, no podía olvidar esa cena que pasaron juntos, ella se sintió culpable, dijo que no podía seguir con eso…él la entendió, por supuesto, no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Además, no quería hacerla sufrir, recordaba esa sonrisa que ella había mostrado y no pudo evitar sonreír también mientras observaba el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla del auto.

En cambio, después de que se fuera, cuando regresó, parecía que no fuera ella, como si fuera…algo así como una hermana gemela, completamente diferente a la dulce chica que había conocido.

Se decía constantemente que esa diferencia era producto de su imaginación, y estaba casi seguro de que así era.

La recordó por una última vez, desde el aroma de su cabello rubio hasta el sonido de su voz, y se concentró en hablar con el japonés.

Después de todo, estaba seguro de que nunca la volvería a ver, de que su relación no era más que lo sucedido ayer, de que ella debía tener una familia, o algo que proteger si había decidido irse en un momento.

Él también tenía una familia de la cual ocuparse, un par de hijos maravillosos, y una buena e inteligente mujer que lo esperaban en su casa. Y una futura carrera en la política que no podía ser arruinada por un enamoramiento pasajero.

Pero… ¿Sería pasajero? ¿Sería sólo eso? ¿O sucedería algo más? ¿La volvería a ver? ¿Podrían volver a encontrarse?

Continuó pensando en esas preguntas sin respuesta mientras bajaba del auto.

Por fin se despidió de Sakamura y entró en el casino. Terminando por fin la discusión sobre la joven, dejando de pensar en ella, dando por terminada esa extraña relación.

Ya que, después de todo, un político no puede mostrar sus sentimientos.

Un futuro congresista no puede mostrar sus sentimientos.

Nathan Petrelli…no puede mostrar sus sentimientos.


End file.
